The Missing Goddess
by Mrs.DiAngelo
Summary: A young goddess leaves Mount Olympus in search of more. She comes to New York and finds Percy Jackson and Camp Half-Blood and tricks them into believing she's a half-blood. Please read and review it makes me feel special. :
1. Meeting Manhattan

**It takes place after BotL, well kinda starts near the end of BotL.**

**Okay, I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. ****(I wish!!!) I'm going to be writing in the missing goddess's PoV.**

One thousand years ago there was a young goddess, her beauty was second only to Aphrodite. She reigned on Mount Olympus with her mother and father, but she was tired of being worshipped, she wanted to be somebody who had to work for a living. But, the young goddess knew that if she wanted to do that, that she would have to go into hiding for a least one millennium, because everyone would be on the look out for the missing goddess and by one millennium they might have given up the search and accepted that she wasn't coming back. And she didn't plan on coming back. Ever. She didn't want that life so she hid herself in the darkest corner of the labyrinth.

One day the labyrinth started to collapse and it was destroyed. She got out as quickly as she could and ended up in the middle of New York City.

I thought, calculating in my mind, by now Mount Olympus would be in the western part of the world, so if only could find out where I was. I wanted to be fairly close to Mount Olympus so it would be there as a sort of safe harbour if anything happened to me or I got into a sticky situation.

I started walking along and felt the presence of a demi-god. I glanced around, looking for him, I figured that if I found him, I could find where Olympus was. Then I saw him, he was good looking, about fifteen years old, he had black hair, and sea green eyes. He looked like someone familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

I slipped into an alley and changed into the shape of a fifteen-year-old girl, looking into a window to make sure I looked stunning. I had long, black wavy hair with emerald green eyes and had a circular face. That should do the trick, I thought. I changed my clothes into that of a lady on the ground, sleeping, near me. Then I walked out into the street waving at the young boy. He looked at me curiously, almost cautiously and slowly slid his hand into his pocket.

"Hello." He said.

About then I was very grateful that I had come out of the labyrinth sometimes and that I knew this language.

"Hi. I was wondering if you might be able to help me."

"With what do you need help?"

"Umm, well you see I was wondering where I was."

"Manhattan."

"Manhattan . . . Manhattan . . . I've never heard of a Manhattan perhaps you could expand?"

His green eyes widened in shock. "You've never heard of Manhattan?" He asked in complete disbelief.

"No, should I have?" I asked, a little worried about my knowledge on this new world.

"Well, I guess not but most people have heard of Manhattan."

"Oh, well then. Umm, where is this Manhattan?" I asked.

"New York City."

"Oh. . . can't say as I've heard of that either" I said, feeling very confused

"Wow, you've never heard of New York City!!! Where are you from?" He asked, I was guessing he was amazed, but I could be too sure.

"Umm, well . . . I'm from Greece."

He looked shocked. Of course he would probably know that his mother or father was from Greece as well. Then, I remember who he looked like, Poseidon, he was probably Poseidon's son. I thought about it quickly, deciding it would be a bad idea to ask before I got the information I needed.

"So, what part of the world is New York?" I asked, irritated, nobody should treat a goddess this way, regardless of what I looked like now.

"America."

"Yes!" I said, while making a fist and swinging it downwards.

"Excited much?" He asked, slightly entertained by the look of the grin on his face.

"I was hoping that I was in America."

"You didn't know you were in America?"

"No." I said, my teeth chattering.

"You cold?"

"Yeah, I guess I am. Where cou-"

"Perseus Jackson! Get your butt inside this apartment, right now!" A lady yelled from a door a few buildings down. Then she saw me and looked a little worried. She crossed her arms and hunched over from the cold and came over to me and the boy who, I'm guessing was Perseus.

"Percy, who is this?" She said, I'm still guessing, that this was Perseus's mom.

"Mom, this is . . . umm . . . I don't know."

"Oh, well I Don't Know." She said her voice dripping with sarcasm and giving Perseus a weird look. "Shouldn't you be getting home for supper? Your parents are probably getting worried." She said eyeing my outfit.

"What makes you think I have parents?" I asked.

"You don't have parents!!!" She exclaimed. "Well, come, come." She said, while ushering me to the door she came out of. "You need something to eat, you look as skinny as a toothpick and you need different clothes."

"Umm, all right." I said and walked to the door. I glanced back at Perseus and he just rolled his eyes. I giggled. Wait, I giggled!!! Goddesses do NOT giggle! Accept Aphrodite, but she's . . . special.

We walked to a pair of doors and Perseus's mom pressed a circle and the doors opened. I jumped back.

"Oh!"

"Relax!" Perseus said. "It's just an elevator."

I glared at him and he stepped back a little and put his hands up in surrender.

We walked into the elevator, the doors closed, and I felt a little jolt then the feeling of going up.

When the doors opened up again, we were in a different place.

"Wow." I peered out and looked around."Amazing"

Perseus just rolled his eyes again and tugged on my elbow. "Come on."

"Excuse me, miss, where are we going?" I asked Perseus's mom, amazed by the elevator ride, but a little hesitant.

"We are going to my apartment and you can call me Sally." She said.

"Okay then."

We walked though a door and into a little room with a TV and a couch with doors leading to other rooms as well.

"Okay, well let's start with the clothes and hygiene." Sally said, "Something of mine might fit well enough."

I walked with her to the bathroom and she told me to take a shower and leave the clothes on the floor, she would throw them away later. Apparently, my clothes weren't up to par. After a while of fiddling and "Are you okay in there?"s from Sally, I finally found out how to work the shower.

After I was done I came out, wrapped the towel sitting on the counter around me and walked out, where Sally then ushered me to her room. She guided me to her closet and told me to pick something and keep because she had enough clothing. Then she left.

I looked and searched and found a black miniskirt I'm guessing she had just for dates and a creamy coloured, long, puffy sleeved shirt that resembled a pirate's, but was more feminine. I also found a black pair of wedge heeled sandals.

I checked myself out in a full length mirror and decided I needed makeup and a brush.

"Sally!" I called.

She came running into the room, stopped at a dead halt and stared at me, her mouth agape. "You look better in that then I ever could." She said, still staring.

"Thank you. Do you have any makeup and a brush?" I asked.

"Yeah, over there." She pointed to a vanity in the corner.

"Thanks."

I sat down and started to apply eyeliner, brown eye shadow, mascara, a little blush, and some lip gloss. I brushed my hair, but decided to leave it hanging. I looked ready for a date, but who said a goddess couldn't look ?

I walked out of the room. "Sally?"

"In the kitchen supper is ready!" She called.

"Okay!" I shouted and followed her voice and Perseus's presence.

As soon as I walked in I knew I looked good because Sally looked at me almost shocked, but quickly recovered. Perseus not so much. His mouth was open and his amazed expression was priceless. I started giggling again. When Sally saw Perseus's expression a sly grin spread across her mouth. I sat down at the spare chair and Sally dished me some food.

"So, Perseus, what's going on?" I said, smiling cause he was still shocked.

"Ah . . . umm . . . you can call me Percy." He said when he finally snapped out of it.

"I don't do nicknames, sorry. I believe that you should respect the parent's decision for a name and only use that name . . . Perseus." I said, grinning.

"Fine." He said, but it didn't seem like he was going to give up anytime soon.

I picked up my fork, bowed my head and said "Please bless, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Apollo, Artemis, Athena, Aphrodite, Hermes, Demeter, Ares, Hephaestus, and Dionysus for this meal." Which is what I say before every meal, but never in the company of another person, but since they knew Poseidon I figured they'd be okay with it, but instead they looked at me in complete and utter shock, both their mouths hanging agape. I decided to ignore that began to eat. When I looked up they had both started to eat, but they looked mentally handicapped with the speed at which they where eating. Then I noticed that Perseus's food was completely blue. I suddenly felt that I'd be overstepping my boundaries if I asked so I tried to figure it out by myself, I just assumed that it was in honour of his father. Then I realized that I was a goddess I couldn't overstep my boundaries because I didn't have any. So I asked.

"Why is your food blue, Perseus?"

"Um, no reason. Why do you pray to the gods before you eat?"

I laughed. "Because they might get mad if I don't, silly.

"Um, Mom? Can I invite Rachel over? I really want to see her." Perseus asked, his eyes flickering from me to his mother and back again.

"Sure, honey, of course you may." She replied.

Perseus got up and went to the next room to phone this "Rachel" girl.

"Rachel is one of his few friends in the city." Sally explained.

"Oh, okay." I said though I was sure there was something more to it then that.


	2. I Explain Camp Half Blood To Myself

**Hehe, I have a second chapter I'm actually surprised I didn't give up yet. :)**

_So Perseus had called Rachel, she just rang the door bell and I think I'm jealous, not because I like Perseus, but because as a goddess I have to be the centre of attention._

I got up as the door bell rang and went to the door with Sally and Perseus, but on the way I rethought it and flopped down on the couch. Goddesses aren't supposed to 'flop' so I giggled a little and Perseus looked at me like I was insane before he opened the door and there was a redheaded girl in sweats looking at Perseus expectantly and irritated.

"Hey, Percy." She said.

Does no one respect the names given by their parents anymore?

"Hey, Rachel. I wanted you to meet a friend of mine Rachel this is . . . well . . . umm . . . yeah."

"You don't know her name, Percy? And she's still a friend?"

I chuckled. "Hello, Rachel."

"You can call me Rach if you'd like."

"She doesn't do nicknames." Perseus mumbled.

I smiled. I was starting to like Perseus.

Rachel shook her head to Perseus. Perseus gave her an unsure look and she shook her head again.

I looked away trying to be courteous.

"Well, Percy," Rachel said, "Are you all packed for camp?"

"Camp?" I asked.

"Yeah, every summer I go to a camp."

"Do you go too Rachel?"

"No, I don't, it's for special people." She said. Perseus glared at her and she just laughed.

"Huh, okay."

"Well, let's hang out in the kitchen." Perseus said.

"To the kitchen!" Rachel point her finger in the air and charged off. Perseus and I laughed.

"I just noticed, I really don't know your name." Perseus said. I just shrugged and walked off to the kitchen. Perseus followed and we all sat down. I noticed a newspaper sitting on the kitchen table. I picked it up looked at it and passed it to Rachel.

"What does this say?" I knew how to speak this strange language, but I never bothered to learn how to write it or read it.

Perseus looked shocked. Then I remembered that demi-gods have dyslexia and since I figured the camp for 'special people' was for demi-gods that if I could pass as a demi-god I could find out where Mount Olympus is and get into this camp with Perseus.

"It's just some article about Barack Obama." Said Rachel.

"You can't read?" Perseus asked me.

"Well, kinda but I have dyslexia." I answered.

"Huh." Rachel and Perseus looked at each other.

"Hey, Mom!" Perseus called .

"Yeah?" Sally said, walking into the kitchen.

"Did you know that she has dyslexia?" Perseus asked pointing at me.

"No, honey, I didn't that's interesting." She said, turning around, "Remember we're leaving to camp in an hour."

"Wait, Mom, I was thinking maybe she could come to camp with me?" He said, his voice rising up into a question.

Sally turned around, realization in her eyes. "Um, sure we'll go and ask Chiron if he can take another camper."

Chiron, the centaur? He's still around? Huh. Small world.

"Um, I'd love to go to camp, but I have no clothes or anything to take with me." I wish I did this might ruin my chances to get to camp.

"Huh, your right and you have no money as well."

I really didn't want to do this because it might make them more suspicious, but it was my only hope to get to camp. "Um, you think I could get some money from these?" I took out my endless bag of golden drachmas and dumped a few on the table and I suddenly had three shocked and curious eyes pointed at me. "I have more too." I said, holding up the still bulging bag.

"Um, yeah, you probably could get a lot of money from these." Perseus said.

"Well, hurry up we'll take them to a jeweller's and see what we can get for them."

Rachel left and Perseus stayed in the apartment, but Sally and I dashed to the jeweller's and got a hefty little sum for five of the golden drachmas. Then went to the mall and got tons of clothes and necessities, including bags to put them in them. We caught a cab back to the apartment. I put all the stuff in the bags, but put a few clothes and necessities into a backpack just in case I needed to make a run for it.

After we packed, I put my bags in Sally's car, so did Perseus and we set off to camp.

After a while of driving we made it to what Perseus called 'Half-Blood Hill' and by then he and Sally had decided they'd let Chiron explain camp to me. Which I would so rather not sit through. Perseus and I got out of the car and grabbed our bags from the trunk. Sally got out of the car and hugged Perseus goodbye.

He led me to the hill and as soon as we got to the top he looked at me and said "See if you can walk through." Then I realized the camp was protected only demi-gods could get though and gods to I supposed or hoped.

"Okay." I said, my voice brimming with courage.

I walked forward after a few steps I could see the entire camp played out in front of me. The cabins, the dining area, the wall climbing, the river, the training pavilion, the forest, and the strawberry field. I gasped, it was gorgeous. "I love it."

"Really, you aren't creeped out?"

"No, of course not."

"Oh, well, let's go to the big house."

"Okay"

We walked along until we had come to 'the big house'. We walked inside and there was a centaur, Chiron. I smiled. He was in his centaur form. "Hello."

"Hi. Percy who's this?" Chiron asked.

"Oh, well, sorry we didn't call, Chiron. But this is another half-blood . She came up to me and was asking where she was, so she came to my apartment and she is dyslexic, so my mom took her here and as it turns out she could make it though the borders by her self so . . . Yeah, she's a half-blood." Perseus said in one breath.

"I see, do you know where her parents are?" Chiron asked.

"I don't have any parents, sir." I said in fake intimidation.

"No parents at all? Well then sit down and I'll explain it to you." He said.

As I said before I didn't want to sit though this so I decided to say it myself. I took a long deep breath. "I know, I know. I'm a demi-god. One of the gods had a child with a mortal and I came along. This camp, Camp Half-Blood, is a safe haven for demi-gods, if you will, the gods on Mount Olympus watch the camp and make sure no monsters or mortals get past the borders and you can also control the weather to your liking. All the while, inside the borders demi-gods, or half-bloods, train to go on quests and save the world from random prophecies or monsters. How close did I get?" I said, exhaling.

"Practically perfect, of course my would have been longer."

"I know" I smiled.

"Did Percy explain it to you?"

"No, he didn't, no one did, I kinda guessed."

I looked at Perseus, he was dumbfounded. I patted him on the back and gave him a cheerful smile.

"Oh, well, there's a first for everything." He said, disappointed.

"Yeah, I guess." I responded.

"So, Percy, will you show our guest to the . . . umm, one second. Dionysus!!!"

I was suddenly very worried that Dionysus would recognize me. I didn't even know he was here! I gave Perseus a curious look and he whispered into my ear. "Dionysus was being punished so he was sent to work at Camp Half-Blood."

"That doesn't even seem like a punishment." I whispered back into his ear. He gave a low, throaty laugh and I smiled.

Dionysus walked in the door and he gave me a suspicious look before saying, "What?"

"We have a new camper and we were wondering, which cabin she should stay in?" Chiron said.

"Well, don't we usually put them in the Hermes cabin?"

"Yes, but I was wondering if we had room in that cabin."

"Sure, we do just stuff her in there."

I leaned over and whispered in Perseus's ear. "Is he angry because of the punishment or because he misses his wife, Ariadne?"

"Both" Dionysus said. "And I don't believe you're supposed to talk about a god while he's still in the room."

"Sorry, Lord Dionysus." I said.

"No problem."

I managed a weak smile.

"Ah, Peter Johnson, did you bring this young half-blood to us?"

"Yeah."

"Well, welcome half-blood." Dionysus said to me, I was seriously getting tired of being called a half-blood, already, of course I never told them my name and I couldn't use Atalantis, which means 'mighty huntress' **(A/N Atalantis** **really does mean mighty huntress.) **because the gods might get suspicious so I needed to make up a fake name.

Which was when Chiron took the liberty of asking, "What is your name?"

And for fake names I was coming up blank.


	3. Trying Not to Hurt People

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians!!! :(**

"Um, well . . . " Then a thought hit me, if I couldn't think of a name I'd just twist mine. "My name is Ally. Ally Newman."

"Well, Ally. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. I'm sure that Percy is willing to show you around and introduce you to some of the other kids after you both get settled in. Right, Percy?" Chiron questioned.

"Of course." Perseus said, rolling his eyes. "I brought her here, didn't I? I'll take some responsibility." His eyes shifted to me. "But don't expect me to take all."

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. "I won't."

"All right, bye Chiron. Dionysus."

"Bye, see you at supper." "Hmph, yeah." Chiron and Dionysus spoke in unison.

"Come on, Ally."

"Kay."

We walked outside. I looked around there were cabins surrounding me. I could clearly see the dining hall separated by open space from the cabins and just past that the training pavilion, even father still I saw the climbing wall and to its left Zeus's fist and the lake, closer up and even more to the left and the strawberry fields to the far right.**(AN: This is just how I imagine it, feel free to ignore my description.) **

"So, where to?" I asked, clapping my hands. Seemed like a pretty teen thing to do.

He chuckled. "I'll show you to your cabin, you can settle down and then we can walk around and I'll show you the camp."

I giggled. "It's a date."

He turned bright red. "Umm." I double over with laughter at the look on his face.

"Just kidding, jeez." He looked so relieved and the red on his face turned to pink then faded away completely. "So, I'll go put my stuff away then we can start the date, right?" This time he just laughed.

"Right. This way, Ally." We walked over to what I guess is the Hermes cabin. "Okay, well, this is the Hermes cabin where you'll be staying while you wait to get claimed." Claimed. I have to be claimed. "Well, yeah, go in." Duh. We walked in.

"Hey, Percy." The entire cabin chimed. Seriously, the parent has a right to name their child and keep it as that name!!!

"Hey, guys, hate to do this, but we got a newbie." The cabin groaned. "Sorry, this is Ally. Cross your fingers maybe she'll get claimed early on."

I heard people mutter 'sure', the word was soaked with doubt. Then I heard a guy say quietly to one of his friends. "At least she's cute." Now that made me angry, I dropped my luggage, stomped up to him, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, lifted him a few inches off the ground, and shoved him against the wall.

"What did you say?"

"N-n-nothing." Sure.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Fine." I set him down and walked back to Perseus who had a bewildered expression on his face. "What?!?"

He smiled. "Nothing." He turned to the two guys in front of him. "This is Travis and Connor Stoll. They are the cabin captains."

"Hello." One of them said, checking me out from head to toe. I almost knocked him out right there, but I just glared at him and he smiled innocently.

"Hey." The other said, in a sad voice.

"Why so sad?" I asked.

"There's barely enough room in here as it is."

"Oh, I see. Sorry."

"That's okay."

"Okay . . . where do I go?"

"Oh, right. Over this way!!!" He ran off and Perseus and I followed him with my luggage at hand. "Here is where you'll be sleeping." Oh gods, you have got to be kidding!!! It was tiny, like a little cot. Then I realized to get out of here I needed to be claimed to get out of these living situations, I mean I was a goddess for gods' sake and to be claimed I had to show potential as one of my parent's children. I thought about it, which parent though and how?

"Thanks." I set my stuff down and shoved my clothes into the drawer I was given. After a couple seconds I was done. I exhaled. "Okay, you gonna put your stuff away so we can go on that tour?"

He smiled and chuckled a little. "Wow. Yeah, well you aren't Athena's or Aphrodite's child."

I heard all the guys mumble as quietly as they could manage. "But she's hot enough for it." Calm. Cool. Relaxed. I tried not to rip their heads off, but then I swore I heard Perseus say, "Yeah, she is." And all the guys gave him an astonished look.

Perseus couldn't have said that, we're friends. Already. I feel like I've know him for years now, but it's only been a few hours. Amazing. We walked to his cabin and I stopped and waited by the door, he threw his bag in through the door, turned smiled and said, "Okay, let's go."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you couldn't wait to start our date."

"It's not a date." He mumbled.

"I know, but I love to bug you and it's hilarious when you get all shy and turn bright red."

He started to turn bright red and I couldn't help it I started to laugh. Then I got very serious and turned around and saw a few people staring in our direction so I leaned towards Perseus and kissed his cheek, grabbed his hand and dragged him forwards. I looked back, he was bright red and stunned and I started to laugh.

Still laughing, I straightened myself out, pointed at him. "You should see your face." He slid his hand into his pocket pulled out a ball point pen and uncapped it and it grew into a three foot long, centennial blade.

I stopped laughing and glared at him, no one pulled a sword out on the goddess of sword fighting, it's horrible, you'd get killed. So I put my lips right next to his ear. "You're gonna regret doing that Perseus."

"Why?"

"Because no one can beat me in a sword fight." I said into his ear, I figured Perseus deserved some of the truth if we were going to be friends and he was gonna put up with me.

"A little full of ourselves, aren't we?" His whispered back into my ear.

Of course I'm a goddess. "Yep, but I don't care how good you are it's impossible to beat me."

"We'll see." He said, his lips getting dangerously close to my ear. I was about to chop or rip his lips off. Just then a blonde with grey eyes walked up and tapped Perseus on the shoulder with a hurt expression on her face.

Perseus turned around. "Annabeth!" He picked her up and hugged her, swinging her around. "I missed you!!!" He yelled, setting her down.

"Ouch, Seaweed Brain." Seaweed Brain? That's a strange pet name for your . . .your. . . boyfriend?

"Sorry. Annabeth this is Ally, I brought her here, she's new."

"Hi, I'm Ally. Are you Perseus's girlfriend?" I asked.

"NO!!!" They both shouted. I giggled. "Sure. Whatever you say."

"Seriously." Annabeth said. "We're not...anything. Are you Percy's girlfriend? You were getting awfully close." I laughed when Perseus turned bright red.

"Nah, I love to bug Perseus, especially when he turns bright red."

"Yeah, it is funny. Why do you call him Perseus?"

Perseus jumped in to answer this one. "Oh, I'll tell you why. She doesn't do nicknames. She finds it offensive to the parents because they chose the name with the intention that it should be used."

"Thanks, Perseus, I couldn't have explained it better." Actually, I could have. "So, are we going on that tour?"


	4. Short and Sweet

**I don't own PJO.**

"Percy! You didn't take her on the tour yet? Well then let's go!" Annabeth said with so much enthusiasm you couldn't help be excited.

I laughed. "Calm down, Annabeth."

"Sorry, unlike some people I find learning about new things very exciting."

"Athena's?" I asked Perseus.

"Yep." He laughed. "How'd you guess?"

"Well, the whole learning thing, plus Athena has the same coloured hair and eyes." I explained.

"How did you know that?" Annabeth inquired.

"Uh, I read it in a book." I knew the daughter of Athena would see through that, but it might hold Perseus off.

"Okay, well let's go on that tour." Perseus suggested.

"All right." I said. Annabeth gave me a strange look but just walked alongside Perseus.

"Okay, so this is the Big House, you've been here, and the Zeus, Poseidon, I stay there, Demeter, Athena, that's where Annabeth is, Aphrodite, Artemis, Apollo, Dionysus, Hermes, of course you already knew that, Ares, and Hephaestus cabins.

"Percy!!! Aren't you gonna explain their history, why they look like they do, and the people inside?" Annabeth cried.

Oh, gods, I hope not.

"Nope."

"Thank you." I said with gratitude, hugging him.

"Hmph."

"I'm sorry, Annabeth, but I already know all that, probably more than you do, so I don't want to listen to it right now." Then, I realized my mistake I said I knew more than a child of Athena. Annabeth's eyes turned fiery. "Uh oh."

Annabeth took out her dagger. I just stood there, I can't die, I'm immortal.

"Sorry. I didn't mean it that way."

"Fine, you're forgiven." She said putting away her dagger.

"Thank you."

"Okay, anyway this is the dining hall, well not really, 'cause it's not covered, but you know. There's twelve tables for the twelve gods and goddesses." Percy explained. "And here's the training pavilion, where I'm going to kick your butt tomorrow. There's the stables over there, where we keep the Pegasi, and there's the lava wall climbing challenge. That's Zeus's Fist and there's the lake, the strawberry fields and that's pretty much it."

"Sweet, so what do we do now?" That was quick short and sweet, just how I like tours I already knew this stuff, it's kind of obvious. I don't have patience for tours, they're irritating.

The conch sounded, my first supper at Camp Half-Blood and I was at the Hermes cabin.


	5. Helping and Fighting

**Me: I own Percy Jackson and the Olympians!!!**

**Rick Riordan: What???**

**Me: I own PJO.**

**Rick: Since when?**

**Me: Since now.**

**Rick: I own PJO.**

**Me: Nope they're my rights now! Mwahahaha!**

**Rick: Please give me back my rights.**

**Me: Hmmmmm.... No.**

**Rick: Aw... Come on.**

**Me: (Laughs) Nopers. Say hi to the magical unicorns.**

**Rick: Hi, Unicorns.**

**Me: OMG! You actually said hi to the magical unicorns, they're not even nice!**

**Rick: Oh.**

**Me: For your kindness to the magical unicorns you may have your rights back.**

**Rick: Thank you.** **Mwahahaha, they're mine now!**

**(I love those conversations with the author they can be so funny. Tell me if mine is funny, if it isn't I won't make another.)**

"Supper time!" Perseus called.

"I gathered that, thanks. Now just to regain hearing in my left ear."

"Oh, Sorry."

"No problem, I think it's coming back."

"Let's go! I'm hungry!" Annabeth called.

"Great, now I don't have hearing in the other ear."

Perseus laughed. "This way."

"Kay."

We walked towards the dining hall. "All right, that's the Hermes table over there." He said pointing to a table overflowing with half bloods. Their presence was overpowering. Ugh. I'm going to have to get used to this.

"Thanks." I said.

"All right, well my table is over there so I have to go."

"Bye."

"See ya."

I walked towards the Hermes tables and sat down. **( AN: I don't know how this whole lunch thing works out so bare with me.) **I was given a tray with food already on it and my- the Hermes table got up and walked over to the fire and I dumped some of my food into the flames.

"Please bless, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Apollo, Artemis, Athena, Aphrodite, Hermes, Demeter, Ares, Hephaestus, and Dionysus for this meal." I whispered quickly and quietly enough that no one around me could hear it and walked back to my- the Hermes table.

I was given an empty cup and I wished for some nectar but the cup didn't fill. Oh, wait, demigods can only have nectar when hurt. Well, this sucked.

"You just have to ask for a drink and it will fill up by itself." A girl sitting next to me said, she was of average height, short red hair spiked up randomly and dressed in a pair and holey jeans and a shirt that said Go Green. She was prettyish not so much to attract attention but enough to have friends to hang out with when she wanted to. "I personally ask for hot chocolate, it reminds me of home, in Canada." **(AN: I'm Canadian, I couldn't help it.)**

I smiled, "Thanks and you are?" I asked for some hot chocolate, can't say as I've ever tried any.

"I'm Carrie, who are you?"

"I'm Ally."

"Oh well, welcome to Camp Half-Blood. I'm unclaimed too. I have been for 3 months." She seemed pretty upset about it.

"Oh wow." I inspected her more closely now, looking for something to indicate whose child she was. She put on a fake smile. That crosses out Apollo he could fake smile much better than that. She had no makeup on, that crosses out Aphrodite.

At the Hephaestus cabin a plate of food blew up in some kid's face. A lot of the kids at the table started laughing.

"Ugh, I hate pranks." Carrie said.

Well that crosses out Hermes. Her eyes were a deep gray colour.

"Your eyes look just like Annabeth's. Maybe you're Athena's. How many times per second does a hummingbird flap its wings?"

"55 times."

"Right. Umm, what does this say?" I asked, picking a piece of paper lying on the ground up and passing it to her."

"Meet me by the ocean at 5:00." She read.

"Well, you seem like Athena's to me."

Just then an owl appeared over Carrie's head. I smiled.

"What?" She said to everyone, I'm guessing she noticed the entire camp staring at her.

Chiron got up and came over to the table. "Well, I guess you're Athena's daughter. May I ask what you were talking about when you got claimed?" Chiron asked.

To which Carrie replied, "Ally and I were talking about the fact that my eyes are like Annabeth's and she was asking me questions. Then when she said that I seemed like Athena's to her, I guess I got claimed."

Her smile looked much too big for her face at that moment, she turned around and hugged me, I gave a nervous laugh, can't say as been hugged much in the past. "Thank you." She whispered quietly.

"You're welcome." I whispered back.

She took her glass and tray and walked to Athena's table where Annabeth greeted her with open arms.

"Well, Ally it seems to me that you are already are useful here. I can't believe you got Carrie claimed." Chiron told me.

I laughed. "I didn't exactly expect it either."

"I suppose. Well, see you."

I finally started to eat, the hot chocolate had gotten a little cold but it was still quite good, nothing compared to nectar though.

I thought about the claiming thing. I need to be claimed I haven't even had to sleep in that tiny little bed but I don't really want to, but I doubt I'll be able to come up with a plan by then anyway. After weighing my options I decided to show talent by my father. I mean it was easier than showing talent by my mother. Of course I may change my mind it depends on where I want to stay. If my father's cabin begins to seem unreasonable, I might change my mind.

Perseus came over. "You done eating?"

"Yep." I said.

"You wanna try to beat me at sword fighting, now? I told my friends and they were rolling on the ground with laughter."

"Who's full of themselves now?" I questioned.

Perseus laughed. "Come on. This way, just to let you know you're gonna have a HUGE audience."

"I don't mind."

"Okay, but don't let the pressure get to you." He smiled

"Trying to freak me out, are we?"

"You caught me."

We arrived at the training arena and the entire camp was there even Chiron and Dionysus.

"If you're scared you don't have to do this you can forfeit."

"I don't forfeit, if you're scared you can forfeit."

"I don't forfeit either. Good luck you're going to need it."

"Same to you." I said with a sly grin.

"Umm, well you're gonna need a sword or a dagger, whichever."

"Aren't we sword fighting, Perseus?"

"I guess we are."

"One second, I need my sword." I walked off towards the forest.


	6. Stalling

**I do not own PJO. :( I just want to add I'm purposefully keeping her parents from you because the last time I checked my poll was at a tie, so you can vote and when I get a more certain answer I'll put it in the story and the goddess isn't real I made her up, I repeat there is no goddess named Atalantis.**

**Last time:**___"Aren't we sword fighting, Perseus?"_

"_I guess we are."_

"_One second, I need my sword." I walked off towards the forest._

As I walked towards the forest I felt the weight of my decision coming down on me, everyone would wonder were I got my sword and if one of the gods heard about it now or saw it, I would face the punishment of running away or I would be accused of stealing the precious sword from myself. Oh well, kinda late now.

I found a clearing in the woods and knelt down in the middle of it.

"Strength."

"Courage."

"Wisdom."

"Sword."

My sword came spiralling down from the clear blue and landed straight up in the ground in front of me with a belt and sheath attached to the hilt.

I picked it up, it was light but only to me, no other human, demigod, or god could lift it, designed especially for me by Hephaestus, I have to give credit where it's due he did an awesome job, just magnificent.

It was centennial bronze, of course, but the bronze was coloured silver with diamonds studded into the middle of the sword, one for every inch of the total 28 inches, and the hilt was crafted completely by rubies and emeralds of different sizes made into a mosaic pattern.

I put the belt and sheath on my hips and slipped the sword in. I got up and made my way out of the clearing to the training area where everyone was waiting and looking at me curiously and cautiously, then their eyes landed on my sword, I heard a few gasps, but mostly everyone was silent and speechless.

I took a chance and risked a glance at Dionysus, he looked, as usual, bored but there was a bit of astonishment in his eyes and a hit of recognition when he spotted my sword. Damn! I was going to have to come up with an excuse for that.

I stepped up to Perseus who had his mouth agape, eyes pointed to my sword. I sighed with impatience and my fury started to reign through. I stood tall glaring down at Perseus, "Well, are we going to fight or did a bug fly into your mouth?" I demanded.

I saw his adam's apple bob up and down. "Okay." He croaked out in fear.

Okay, so that was a little mean. I put on my sweetest smile. "Unless you're not ready? We could wait until tomorrow, just for a little more time that's all, not because you're scared."

"Umm, I don't know."

"Ah, come on. I wouldn't be too upset, plus you'll give me more time to practice and make sure I'm good enough to face you." Yeah, right. "So what do you say?"

"Umm, sure, we'll stop." He said slowly. "But just for you." He added quickly.

Everybody cleared out of the arena.

"Can you tell me where you got that sword?"

"No." I said, smiling. I unsheathed the blade and had him pinned down in less then a second, the tip of blade at his neck. "I wouldn't push it, Perseus."

"Alright." He croaked.

I pulled back my sword and grabbed Perseus's hand. I pulled him up.

"Goodnight." He said, walking away.

"Night."

As soon as he left I started to lunge and parry to no one.

"Hello, Ally." Someone said from the darkness. "Or should I say Atalantis?"

I turned around and standing there was Dionysus.

"How have you been the past millennium?" He said.

Play it cool. "Fine." I said.

"Wouldn't 'Daddy' want to know where you are?"

"Can't see as it would matter."

"Ah, but I could, and I could see getting out of this dump for that information, you, and your sword."

"You never were very positive, were you?"

"Nah, it not my thing ,Zeus would have a stroke, granted he can't die and he's part of the reason I'm here, still, not worth the effort."

"Too bad."

"I suppose. Now," He said, flicking out a cell phone. "Should I tell 'Daddy' or not?"


	7. Old Habits Die Hard

**Disclaimer: Dude, I don't own it.**

**Last Time:**_"I suppose. Now," He said, flicking out a cell phone. "Should I tell 'Daddy' or not?"_

"What do you want?" I sighed.

"My life back would be nice, I suppose or to put it better, to get out of this gods-forsaken place!" He hissed.

"And what exactly makes you think I can do that?" I spat back.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. When will you ever learn to back down to the god with the cell phone?"

"Never I suppose, cell phones can be very breakable." I smiled, I could just imagine what little pressure I'd have to put on that thing to break it.

"I rather like this phone actually, I wouldn't mind keeping it intact."

"I'm sure you wouldn't, now tell me what you want and leave me in peace." I demanded.

He sighed. "Never one to keep your head were you? Your temper and your sword were always your main focus. Old habits die hard, I guess."

"Like you beating around the bush, thinking about yourself, and distracting people?"

"Somewhat."

"Oh gods this is gonna take a while isn't it?"

"Possibly."

"Too bad I haven't got a while, this is like waiting for you to join AA, it's never going to happen."

He laughed, it sucks that it sounded like death to my ears. "Always the funny one."

"Yeah, I'm a real comedian, now tell me what you want right now."

"Sarcasm too, I never found sarcastic remarks to be too funny."

"Oh really, well I'll be happy to say more, if you like."

He sighed. "Right well, I need something, you need to give me something, here it is." He said, bluntly. "I need you to make Percy realize he's in love with Annabeth."

I felt my mouth drop open. "You what?"

He glared at me. "You heard me."

"Doesn't mean I believe it." I pointed out.

"Are you going to do it or do I need to find some cell phone reception?"

I laughed. "May I at least know why you want me to do this?"

"They're irritating me and everyone at camp, frankly. 'Percy and Annabeth this, Percy and Annabeth that.' It's giving me a headache. Even Aphrodite talks about them and Athena and Poseidon have enough to bicker about aside from if those two children are going to get together or not. I figure this will just settle the matter."

"So that's all you want, for Percy and Annabeth to be together."

"Yes."

"Huh, Okay then I'll do that."

"Take too long and I'll call 'Daddy', got it?"

"Yeah. Good night, Dionysus, oh mighty ruler of the drunk and wasted."

He snapped his head around glare at me. "What?" I asked. "I thought you wanted more sarcasm." He continued to glare at me and I just smiled, turned around and went back to my cabin.


	8. Contemplations

**Disclaimer: I don't PJO.**

**What is this? Oh My Gods, I actually wrote a chapter and I expect flames, tons of flames for not writing in such a long time and I am looking forward to it. If you don't flame I will assume you totally forgot about this story and don't feel like reading it all again or figuring it out.**

_He snapped his head around glare at me. "What?" I asked. "I thought you wanted more sarcasm." He continued to glare at me and I just smiled, turned around and went back to my cabin._

Dionysus knew about me being a goddess and I needed Perseus and Annabeth to be together, but for some reason I didn't want that. I couldn't figure out why not, why shouldn't they be together? They're practically perfect together, they're completely perfect for each other. I couldn't imagine a better couple. Did I like Perseus? No way. I felt a love towards him like a brother not a boyfriend. So was Annabeth not good enough for him? No, she was perfect for Perseus completing everything he didn't have.

Maybe I was just being like this because of my tiny cot surrounded by teenage demi-gods. Or maybe it was the fact that someone would eventually get in a swipe at me and everyone would see the golden ichor dripping out from my veins. Or just maybe it was any number of the problems I hadn't thought of before coming here.

Should I leave? How hard could it be to escape from an old centaur, a drunken god and a crowd of teens when I was a completely stable god and could easily transform from being a teen to an adult. Dionysus would call "daddy" if I left and I would need to hide for another millennium, but was it worth it? Was all this worry so bad? Wasn't it what I wanted? Didn't I crave freedom and faults? No "daddy" to have to crawl back for protection, it was what I came here for and if it was more than I could handle I should have to put up with it.

So that was it? I'm staying. I'll get Perseus and Annabeth together and never have anything to do with being a goddess or my godly responsibilities. I was that really what I wanted? Was this really why I left? Because right now I would gladly take the millennium of "mommy and daddy". But I was starting to enjoy it here, I liked Perseus even though my latest moments with him were a bit of a problem, probably would need to fix that tomorrow. I was looking forward to tomorrow's activities, whatever they may be, getting used to the camp, maybe even seeing Carrie again, at least she gets to sleep in a fairly sensible cabin.

Dad. I want dad's cabin at least his cabin doesn't have so many people in it. One problem down, another thousand to go. I'll tackle one little one at a time while working at the Perseus and Annabeth problem. Being the goddess of sword fighting was what caused the problem with Perseus but also being the goddess of influence will solve it. I'll set that into motion tomorrow and I'll act normal, this could be a good thing for me and I'm determined to make it so.

Next problem, to fall asleep which was quickly becoming easier and easier...


	9. Initiation Ceremony

**I don't own PJO.** **I reread my reviews, they make me so happy I wrote this chapter, please review!**

"Rise and shine, it's your first real day at Camp Half-Blood."

"And that warrants waking me?"

"Of course, now get up, Ally."

"All right, I'll rise but I definitely refuse to shine." Probably wouldn't want me to either, death's not that high up on a lot of people's lists.

"Come on Ally, aren't you excited?"

"Perseus, I swear to the gods, if you do not get lost right now, I'll..."

"You'll what?"

"I will hurt you, Perseus."

"Ooh, scary."

On second thought maybe shining wouldn't be such a bad idea after all. "Okay, I'm up, what now?"

"I dunno, it's up to you."

I heaved a sigh of exasperation. "So why did you wake me?"

"I was bored."

"Right . . . get lost, Perseus, preferably at the bottom of a lake."

"I see you're not a morning person . . . fine, I'll see you out there."

Perseus turned around and walked out the door. I got dressed and went out to find out exactly what I was doing.

I stepped outside, happy to be outside instead of some gods knows how old cabin. I looked around and saw some big girl stomping over to me.

"Heard that you're the new girl."

"That's right, I'm Ally. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"It won't be soon, I'm Clarisse and I'm your worst nightmare."

"You would be wrong there, another half blood does not scare me."

"Really? So what does because I could make it happen."

"Ah I see, so you would be the person to go to for a fifty foot talking taco, interesting."

The "girl", because she could be barely be called a girl, looked at me as if I had grown another eye.

"A taco?" She questioned.

"Yes, well, I'm not one for tacos."

"But still, a taco?"

"Anyhow as I have mentioned you are not my worst nightmare." My worst nightmare was mommy and daddy finding me here, the subject of my dreams last night, but she didn't need to know that.

"I will be though."

Reached out a hand to my arm.

"Very bad idea, Clarisse."

"But its time for your initiation ceremony."

"Really? I've heard nothing of this so I'd like to get on with my day."

I looked down at her hand still half outstretched on her way to my arm, waiting to see if she would pull away. She didn't.

"As I said, that is a very bad idea."

"What are you going do princess?"

I smirked. "This."

In one lighting quick move she was looking up at me from the flat of her back.

"I've already been initiated, by friends."


	10. Stoll My Heart

**I do not own PJO. Oh look! A rare Mrs. DiAngelo chapter, how odd.**

"Hey Ally, heard you managed to flatten Clarisse." It was Connor Stoll, he had walked up next to me and quickened his pace to match mine. "Moving at quite the pace there aren't you? Don't talk much that's fine. I like to talk. Why don't you talk more?"

"Prefer not to."

"Oh that's okay I can supply both sides of the conversation for you. So Connor how are you today? Oh, I'm good Ally. I wanted to talk to you because I thought maybe you'd like to sit next to me at breakfast. Sure I'd love to Connor! That's great, breakfast it is."

As much as I tried not to a small grin worked it's way across my face.

"Oh, so she won't talk but she sure can smile. I'll see you at breakfast Ally."

"Yeah, see you." Connor Stoll just invited me to sit with him and accepted it for me.

"Ally! I see I did a good job at waking you and making you shine as well. You have this faint glow about you." Note to self: Do not shine when rising. "So you and Connor?"

"Gods Perseus! What is with this camp and their assumptions and immediate conclusions!"

"Hey, chill. Just asking."

"Well, he asked me to sit with him at breakfast."

"Oh? Well it's good that Dionysus shoved you into Hermes' cabin then. You might wanna watch his hands though."

"Oh don't worry about that, I can hold my own."

"I've noticed. Speaking of which, would you like to go and practise some fighting after breakfast?"

"Oh, I don't know Perseus. Maybe you should practise with Annabeth."

"Annabeth?"

"Yeah, it seemed like you two should catch up, talk a little bit."

"Oh, okay I'll ask her then. See you Ally."

"Good bye Perseus."

Throwing Perseus and Annabeth together whenever possible seems like my best option at the moment to get them together. I just arrived and telling them to be together seemed like over some we-just-met-and-barely-know-each-other boundary.

"Hey girly."

"Well hello Clarisse. Didn't I just knock you down? So ready for round two?"

"Yeah actually I am. I saw your little sword last night and thought, 'Well I could break that cheap little knock off in two.' so I want a chance to prove that to you. This is what I'm going to do. I'll knock YOU flat onto your skinny little back then I'll take that plastic knock up of yours that you laughably call a sword and make it into two. I don't care if I have to melt it into two parts, it will happen."

"Are you declaring war Clarisse?"

"Yeah I am. My father is Ares, I will not lose."

"You might want to rethink that."

"Oh yeah? Why's that princess?"

"Because I'm the one that never loses."

"Well we'll see about that. Tonight. I won't be talked back down like little Percy."

"Perseus."

And with that I turned back around and walked away. There was no way I could let her touch my sword, it was designed for only my use. She wouldn't be able to make to move an inch. As the goddess of influence she could be easily talked down like Perseus, but that was conspicuous. Then again I wasn't exactly under the radar so far. I'll let her believe that it took effort to actually defeat her, throw in some panting and side clutching at the end. Under no circumstances would she draw a single drop of ichor, not a scratch. And with that the conch sounded, signalling for me to grab a seat next to guy crazily throwing hand signals my way.


End file.
